1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer panels, particularly to a computer panel with a protective cover for protecting an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive is generally provided in a computer enclosure with a protective cover. In operation, the protective cover needs to open for extension of a disc tray from the optical disc drive. Conventionally, one of the methods for opening the protective cover includes a protective cover pivotally connected to the computer enclosure, a gear portion formed on the protective cover, a gear group coupled to the gear portion on the cover, and a driving motor. The driving motor provides power to drive the gear group to rotate, and the gear portion on the cover is forced to rotate with the gear group, thereby driving the protective cover to open for extension of the disc tray. However, this method of using a motor and a gear group to open the cover is too complex, occupies much space in the computer enclosure, and adds to the cost of manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer panel with a protective cover having a simple structure, for protecting an optical disc drive.